If You Come As Softly
by ifell4u
Summary: kagome is finally on her way to collage, but because there is not enuogh dorm space, she has to move in a flat with an arrogent playboy by the name of inuyasha.will kagome and inuyasha ever get along? will inuyasha ever stop his playboy ways? will kagome
1. Default Chapter

If you come as softly  
  
Chap 1: in the beginning  
  
The first thing Kagome heard when she woke up was a faint beeping noise. It was growing louder and louder until it was in her ear. Kagome opened her eyes to see her brother, Souta, sitting on top of her stomach Indian style, holding her clock at her ear.  
  
Slap!  
  
"Ouch! Kagome what did you do that for?" her brother said while holding  
his face where a red slap mark was forming.  
  
"My bad" Kagome said non-to-apologetically while yarning. "What are you  
doing in my room anyway?"  
  
Souta just got off her not bothering to answer the question and picked up  
the clock from where it fell when he got smacked.  
  
"You mean my room right? You won't be here after today," he said  
mischievously.  
  
"And that's why I'm having a lock installed today." Kagome said smiling  
at her stupid brother.  
  
As if on cue, the down stairs door bell rang. Kagome jumped out of her  
bed and ran down stairs to open the front door.  
  
Ding dong  
  
"Coming." Kagome said running to the door. (Hahahahaha do you get it  
coming cuming hahahahaha oh the story right)  
She opened the door and on the other side was Sango her best friend, and  
two guys she didn't know.  
  
"Hey Sango" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Um... who are they?" Sango said gesturing to the two men  
behind her.  
  
"Um...I don't know. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Oh! were here for the lock installment." One of the guys said raising  
his toolbox.  
  
All of a sudden they heard sobbing from the top of the stairs. Kagome  
just smiled.  
  
"It's the last door on the left." Kagome said to the lock installer guys.  
  
The lock installer guys went up stairs and Souta came and glared at his  
sister. Kagome ignored Soutas glare and retuned her attention back to her  
best friend.  
  
"So why are you here so early Sango?" Kagome asked while sitting on the  
cough.  
  
"Early? It's three in the after noon. Why aren't you dressed? We have to  
be at your new apartment at 3:30 and it takes twenty minutes to get over  
there. Now we have to wait for you to get dressed." Sango said  
  
"what are you talking about it's only...." Kagome cut herself off when she  
saw the clock. It read 3:10pm.  
  
"OMG!!! OMG!!! I don't know how this happened; I set my clock for twelve  
noon I don't know...." Kagome cut her self off again when she realized what  
happened.  
  
"SOUTA!!!!! I'm going to kill you and feed your carcass to the lions!!"  
after Kagome said that she heard an uncontrollable laugher from Soutas  
room.  
Kagome ran up to her room and threw on a pair of baggy black low rise  
cargos, her black combat boots and a tight black tank top that stopped an  
inch above her belly showing off her belly ring.  
  
Kagome ran down stairs with her last two duffle bags and put them in her  
2005 skyline and headed to the drivers seat.  
  
"Um.... Kagome, please let me drive I don't want to die today." Sango said  
getting in the passenger side.  
  
"Oh, nonsense. Oh, and I suggest you buckle up. It's going to be one  
hell of a ride!"  
  
At that Kagome sped out of her estate like a bat out of hell.  
  
~ End chap~  
  
review 


	2. inuyasha and great paint jobs

(A/N: I am so sorry I haven't up dated sooner but its not like any ones reading this so I'm just doing it for fun so on with the disclaimer)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. now on with the fic.  
  
If you come as softly  
  
Chapter 2 Inuyasha and great paint jobs  
  
"Inuyasha get your lazy ass up. That girl will be here any minuet." A guy named Miroku said while hitting his friend, Inuyasha, repeatedly with a pillow.  
  
"Man, can't a guy get any sleep around here." Inuyasha said while pulling the covers over his head trying desperately to block out the sun and his friend that were trying to wake him up.  
  
"Inuyasha its 3:30 in the afternoon, it is not my fault that you stayed out to god knows what hour at that club last night. What time did you get home last night anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled the covers back off his head and smiled at the remembrance of the night before.  
  
"I didn't come home last night. I got home at about 5 this morning."  
  
"So kikyo was that good huh?"  
  
"Hell no!! She had to get me drunk and even then I ended up going home with some other chick." Inuyasha said smirking  
  
"I thought Kikyo was your girl."  
  
"She is but she's so damn clingy and she get damn nerves too. She doesn't like me to be around other girls and that's not workin' for me."  
  
"Oh!! Speaking of girls you need to get up your new roommate will be here soon."  
  
"What's her name?" Inuyasha said  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that she is Sangos friend."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know I told you to find me a roommate but you don't know her name she could be some crazy killer or something."  
  
"Dude calm down I doubt she is crazy if she's Sangos friend. Now get up she'll be here any minute."  
  
*****  
  
As if on cue Kagome pulled up in front of her new building. Sango stumbled out the car as fast as she and thanked God that she was still alive.  
  
"Sango, I don't drive that bad stop over exaggerating." Kagome said  
  
"Kagome, you almost hit twelve people today." Sango said catching her breath  
  
"I can't help it if people don't watch were there going."  
  
"Well let's see. You almost hit twelve people, out of the twelve; nine were on the side- walk. Don't you think it's weird that all those weren't paying attention?"  
  
"What can I say? It's the paint job, I knew it would attract people." Kagome said looking at her car with stars in her eyes  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes and walked away going inside the building leaving Kagome to stair at her car loving.  
  
~ End chapter~  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
